


Out Of Control

by thetraveler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate AU- Colors, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetraveler/pseuds/thetraveler
Summary: “Absolutely, I am blessed to be your friend.” Burr interrupted again, almost laughing. “But I am also cursed… to yearn for more than your companionship.”Or, Burr is gay and Hamilton makes a discovery about what that gayness gets him in life.





	

“Alexander, you know I’ve never been one to rush into things.” Burr refused to make eye contact.

“Mr. Burr, sir…?” Hamilton approached his colleague cautiously. 

“I don’t enjoy the feeling of being… out of control,” he said, hands fumbling. “I want to be able to make things happen the way I want them too, when I want them to, and how I want them to.”

“I don’t understand, what’s this about?” Alex was getting worried. 

Burr ignored him. “I can control my finances, I can control my tongue, but of all the things in the world to slip my grasp, I cannot control you.” He looked up, intense emotion brewing in his eyes. 

Alex narrowed his eyes, offended. “I’m not yours to control, Aaron, I am my own person-”

“That’s not what I mean.” The tone Burr used was stern. “You didn’t let me finish.”

A deep pause, a deep breath.

“I cannot control… how I feel about you.”

Alexander looked confused. “Surely, we are friends-”

“Absolutely, I am blessed to be your friend.” Burr interrupted again, almost laughing. “But I am also cursed… to yearn for more than your companionship.” 

Alex paled. “Burr, you can’t mean…”

“I’m afraid that’s exactly what I mean.” He looked away again. “Hamilton, there is one thing I want uncontrollably. I could never ask it of you in a million years, yet I find myself unable to resist this question.”

Again, their gazes locked. Alexander swallowed loudly. Aaron took two steps forward, placing them less than a foot apart. 

“May I… kiss you?” 

Before Hamilton knew what was really happening, Burr had leaned down and gently connected their lips. Astonished, Hamilton made a distressed noise as something strange happened. 

A vibrancy he had never known bled into his surroundings, starting with the man he was currently attached to at the lips. With the new imagery came a flood of words he had never known either- brown, blue, white, red, green. Colors.   
Hamilton pushed against Burr, noticing for the first time all the reds and purples and yellows in his hand. It was kind of hard to see anything with his colleague right in his face.

“Mmh, Burr, look, open your eyes, look around-” 

As they fell apart from each other, the world was once again plunged into monochrome. Alex looked around, confused.

“Burr, I just saw… I saw colors, I swear I did… I…” He trailed off. 

“You can admit that you wanted me to stop…” Aaron looked hurt. “You don’t have to lie and pretend-”

Alex rushed back into his companion’s space and forcefully grabbed his hand, which drenched their world in color once again. Burr fell silent, amazed beyond words. 

“See, I told you… I saw…” Hamilton breathed, allowing his vice-grip to loosen a bit on Aaron’s hand. 

Burr wiped his eyes. “A-Alexander, I… I’ve never seen anything this beautiful… I… I’m sorry for doubting you.” 

They turned to each other. “It’s like a children’s tale. ‘See color when you touch your soul-mate,’” Alex scoffed. “I never would have believed it until… it happened.”

Burr drew his hand away, creating black and white once more. “Don’t mistake me, this can’t work. I… you have Eliza, I have Theodosia… I would never take that life from you. I would never ask for anything else myself.”

Laughing, Hamilton snatched Aaron’s hand again and kissed it softly.

“Burr, love is not exclusive. I’ve loved you- there, I said it- since you first offered to buy me a drink. And I also love Eliza. And you also love Theodosia.” He stepped forward and put his arms around Burr’s neck. 

“Alexander, this- I-” Aaron stuttered. 

“Let our love thrive too.” Alex pulled Burr into a kiss, who finally let his trepidation melt away. 

He could get used to this if Alex was willing to let him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm yelling right out loud, my dear pal Skoop drew art for this and it's JFDSKFJSD  
> I can't even believe it,, The art was drawn before the fic was even posted. I'm speechless,
> 
> https://crashandburrnart.tumblr.com/post/155389788168/a-brief-comic-for-a-ficlet-that-was-written-for-my


End file.
